Logistical and Technical support of National Eye Institute (NEI) health education activities including the National Eye Health Education Program (NEHEP) and other health education activities that support the mission of the National Eye Institute. The goal of NEHEP is to ensure that vision is a health priority by translating eye and vision research into public and professional education programs. NEHEP supports collaboration among eye health professionals, healthcare providers, patients, and the public. The NEHEP Diabetic Eye Disease (DED) Education Program is designed to increase awareness about DED among people with diabetes, particularly those at higher risk. The NEHEP Glaucoma Education Program provides information about glaucoma to people at higher risk as well as those living with the disease. The NEHEP Low Vision Education Program is designed to create awareness among adults, their families and friends, and the general public about vision rehabilitation services. Ojo con su visin! or Watch out for your vision! is the Spanish-language program of NEHEP that targets the Hispanic/Latino community. The NEHEP Vision and Aging Program provides health professionals with tools and guidance for educating older adults about eye health, eye diseases and conditions, and the importance of comprehensive dilated eye examinations. Key topic areas include: Age-related macular degeneration (AMD), Diabetic Eye Disease, Glaucoma, Occupational Eye Safety, and Vision Rehabilitation.an